


Как это делалось в Марвеле

by Sister_Sirin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Explicit Language, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Sirin/pseuds/Sister_Sirin
Summary: или Правдивая история третьей фазы МСЮ
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	Как это делалось в Марвеле

**Author's Note:**

> Авторская предвзятость, безбожная шипперская призма, ничего святого, слом четвертой несущей стены, стеб, крэк, боян, смех сквозь мат. Мата много, beware.  
> Посвящается всем прошлым и грядущим ГВ-срачам. 
> 
> Автор имеет довольно смутное представление о том, как распределяются функции между сценаристами, режиссерами и продюсерами, и в целом ему на это плевать. И не стыдно в этом признаться.

Файги: так, нам нужна Война Бесконечности, нам нужен Танос и чтобы было красиво и он не сразу слился. Планы по прибыли горят, фандому последний сборник не понравился, хрен пойми как вывернуть сюжет, надо что-то решать.

Сценаристы: ну… можно сделать так, чтобы Танос пришел, а Мстители разобщены и не готовы.

Файги, вздыхает: да вы посмотрите на них, сказочники.  
(За кадром основной МСЮ вышедший в отставку после Альтрона Тони называет Стива в телефонном разговоре своим любимым Мстителем)

Сценаристы: мда…

Руссо: ой, да ладно, сейчас подгоним эмоций, драмы, хуё-моё, в первый раз, что ли?

Файги, скептически: ну-ну, посмотрим.

Руссо, азартно: что там у вас в комиксах было? О, Гражданская война! Кэп против Железного человека, охуенное название, охуенный замес, Диси обзавидуется, ща все будет, watch us.

Сценаристы достают из нафталина Тадеуша Росса и приносят Мстителям Соковийские Аккорды.

Стив: что за подозрительная хрень?  
(Оглядывается на Тони и забывает про сюжет. Кэпостарки трахают друг друга глазами, остальные смущенно молчат и делают вид, что их тут нет)

Руссо: э, алё! Что происходит, вообще! У вас тут конфликт вообще-то назревает. Тони, ему ваши Аккорды не нравятся!

Тони: да ладно, нормальные Аккорды, ну.

Стив: ну почитать-то я должен для начала.

Руссо: блин, куда, зачем ты это читаешь, там же ничего не написано, мы ж обломались их придумывать! Что, сложно просто так поругаться, из принципа? Так, сайдкики, че все сидим молча и щелкаем таблом? Кто хочет сольник?

Сэм соображает первым и начинает нести херню, Ванда и Вижен ловят мысль на лету и тоже подключаются.

Наташа: хм, сольник? ну не знаю…

Пытается быть за ваших и наших. Тони продолжает настаивать на своем. Стив дочитывает и набирает воздуха.

Сценаристы: нет, так не пойдет, слишком много разговоров, сейчас мы проколемся на отсутствии матчасти. (Убивают Пегги)

Руссо: о, отличный ход, снимаем красивую сцену в церкви! О, и Шэрон давайте сюда.  
(Шэрон старательно клеит кэпа, кэп грустит, задумчив и не клеится. Вступает Наташа, которая сама не знает, хочет ли она сольник или нет, и в силу этого несет какую-то муть)

Руссо: слабо, слабо. Надо оживить ситуацию.

Сценаристы чешут репу и взрывают ООН.

Руссо: о, годится! А теперь все ловим Баки, Баки нас не подводил.

Баки, тоскливо: что, опять каблуки и глаза красить? Да ну нахуй.  
(Натягивает бейсболку поглубже и валит за сливами)

Руссо: ничего, мы тебя и без подводки ловить будем. (ябедничают) Стив, а Стив, там Баки обижают!

Сэм: побежали помогать!

Руссо: таак, отлично! (ябедничают) Тони, а Тони, там Стив безобразничает и все портит!

Тони: да блин, я только Росса утихомирил!

Руссо: Тони, ты только посмотри, что он творит, а ну давай, поругай его!

Тони показывает фигу в кармане и начинает уговаривать Стива так и этак.

Стив улыбается, кивает и пытается дать Тони прямо на столе переговорки, несмотря на прозрачные стены.

Руссо: да что за блядство, в конце концов! Невозможно вас в кадре одних оставить, ей-богу! Выпускайте кракена… то есть опять Баки!

Шум, грохот, драка, погоня.

Руссо: о, наконец-то, пошел правильный сюжет! Давай, бей! И ты бей! Ооо-о, да, Наташа, да, бедрами его, вот это было красиво! Ух ты, вертолет! Так, пока эти двое разбежались, можно спокойно снимать. Главное, чтобы они не договорились опять. Сэм, ну ты понял.

Сэм понимающе кивает и отговаривает Стива звонить Тони.

Утро, аэропорт.

Шэрон клеит Стива, Скотт клеит Стива, Сэм хочет сольник, но не настолько чтобы клеить Стива, поэтому собачится с Баки для разрядки обстановки. Стив не клеится и хочет говорить с Тони.

Стив: Тони, там злодей и пять зимних солдат...

Руссо, перекрикивая Стива: Тони, не слушай, сейчас страшный Росс всех перестреляет, хватай их и вали оттуда!

Тони, глядя на Стива, задумчиво: хватать и валить, согласен.

Паучок связывает Стиву руки.

Стив, в порнографической позе со связанными руками над головой: Тони, послушай…

Тони: не хочу ничего слушать, хочу горячую бдсм-сессию без свидетелей прямо сейчас!

Сценаристы: эээ….!

Руссо: да ёб твою мать, да что ж такое, кто тут хотел сольник, вы работать вообще будете?!  
(Ванда швыряется машинами, Сэм и Баки гоняются за Паучком, Скотт хулиганит, Пантера гоняется за Баки.)

Руссо: о, ну наконец-то, молодцы! А фразу про бдсм-сессию при монтаже можно вырезать и отлично все получается! Работаем, работаем!

Паучок, смущенно: не то чтобы я сильно хотел сольник…  
(Пытается поймать кэпа паутиной)

Стив: ты смотри, такой маленький, а туда же, сольник ему. На, подержи пока посадочный рукав, подумай.

Наташа, задумчиво: нет, что-то не хочу сольник, а то тоже отдадут еще этим ненормальным…  
(Помогает Стиву и Баки удрать)

Руссо и сценаристы: мы тебе это еще припомним.

(Вижен подбивает Роуди)  
Роуди: а меня за что, я сольник не хотел!

Файги: за компанию. И не хотел, так не хотел, и так уже планы на десять лет вперед забиты.

(Стив и Баки улетают за Земо, Тони приходит в Рафт)  
Сэм, делая лицо кирпичом: я не хотел говорить, где кэп, но все-таки скажу.

Тони бежит помогать кэпу, Сэм довольно улыбается, поглаживая в кармане контракт: беги-беги, там как раз тебя не хватает.

Руссо: умничка, честно заработал. Мы тебе еще и Баки дадим на сдачу. И Шэрон. И Земо, чтоб не мало.

Сэм: вот блядь.

Баки: вот блядь.

(Тони со Стивом строят друг другу глазки в коридоре бункера)  
Руссо: опять?!

Сценаристы: а, да пофигу, теперь никуда не денутся с подводной лодки, сейчас уже понесется.

(Земо показывает запись, драка, грохот, разрушения)  
Руссо: так, все идет отлично, мы пока за кофейком.

Стив: блин, что мы делаем вообще?

Тони: да не говори.

Сценаристы: правильно, никаких разговоров, нельзя вам разговаривать, вы ж сразу помиритесь! Стив, смотри, Баки прямщас истечет машинным маслом из остатков руки и умрет! Неси наружу бегом! (Стив поднимает Баки)

Стив выносит Баки и договаривается с Т'Чаллой про Ваканду.

Сценаристы: фух, все, летите отсюда бегом! Прямо сейчас!

Стив: а Тони?

Сценаристы: та шо ему сделается? Сам выберется как-нибудь. Все, гоу-гоу! Э, куда побежал?!

Стив: я тут это… Я сейчас!

Сценаристы: куда?!

Стив, спускаясь в лифте: да я это… Ключи в бункере уронил.

Сценаристы: какие ключи?

Стив: ну от квартиры, где деньги лежат.

(Сценаристы тупо моргают, из коридора слышно, что возвращаются Руссо, Стив хватает Тони в охапку прямо в броне и со щитом и бегом несет наружу, сдает на руки охреневшему Т'Чалле со словами "отвезти в Берлин и смотри мне, чтобы в целости!", запрыгивает в джет и улетает)  
Руссо: это что сейчас было?!

Сценаристы: ээ…. мэ...

Руссо: да пофигу, вырежем при монтаже.

Сценаристы: и что мы скажем?

Руссо, подумав: а ничего!

Сценаристы: как ничего?

Руссо, довольно: просто так ничего, пусть гадают хоть до посинения.

Сценаристы: интересный ход…

Руссо, гордо: отличный ход! Так, пишите “прошло два года...”

Файги: стоп, рано про два года. Нам еще сольник Паучка надо.

Сэм: а как же я?!

Файги: посиди пока, потом что-нибудь придумаем.

Паучок: а я что?

Файги: а ты няшный.

Сэм: а я черный! Расисты хреновы!

Файги: да, репрезентация хромает… Так, потом снимаем Черную Пантеру.

Сэм: ээбля?!

Баки, злорадно: нелегка судьба предателя.

Файги: о, Баки, а про тебя мы забыли.  
(Отправляет Баки доить коз одной рукой.)

Баки: зачем я вообще рот открыл…

Паучок, после сольника: знаете, мистер Старк, ну его, такие сложности, не хочу я в Мстители.

Тони: вот умный ребенок. Лучше уж жениться, чем впрягаться в это неблагодарное дело.

Файги: о, а это мысль. Хэппи, у тебя в кармане кольцо.

Тони: что?!

Пеппер: что, опять?!

Руссо, нетерпеливо: так вот, прошло два года. Тони, ты скоро женишься.

Тони, без энтузиазма: а надо?

Пеппер, без энтузиазма: надо.  
(Тони изображает разговор молодоженов в его понимании, Пеппер профессионально держит лицо и стоически не фейспалмит. Появляется Стрендж и Тони радостно прыгает в портал.)

Пеппер, рефлекторно: Тони, куда?!

(Тони уже тискает вернувшегося Брюса)  
Брюс: звони кэпу.

Тони: легко сказать…

Брюс: не понял.

Тони, осторожно: ну мы, типа, разошлись.

Брюс: в смысле? Как Битлз, что ли?

Тони: скорее как Квин, (шепотом) из-за пидараса-продюсера*.

Файги: не понял?!

Тони: тебе послышалось.

Руссо, отвлекая внимание: ой, а что это там на улице происходит?

Паучок, улетая на бублике: ой-ой, мистер Старк!

Тони: ой-ой, надеру я кому-то мелкую жопу! (гонится за бубликом)

Брюс находит телефон Тони и, наконец, звонит.

Стив, с надеждой: ура, летим домой!

Руссо, злорадно: лети-лети, голубок. А дома-то и нет никого.

(Вернувшиеся мстители застают на базе Роуди, Брюса и проекцию Росса. Стив с горя делает каминг-аут, Роуди так одобряет, что нарушает устав и Аккорды.  
Тем временем на Титане Стрендж просчитывает все возможные версии и понимает, что дело швах, с подтанцовкой в виде Стражей у них ничего не выйдет)

Стрендж: надо бы открыть портал и позвать на подмогу... или самим вернуться на Землю.

Сценаристы: ку-уда?! Вы что, побеждать Таноса собрались?

Стрендж: ну, идея была такая, да.

Сценаристы: но не сразу!

Стрендж: насколько не сразу?

Сценаристы: совсем-совсем не сразу.

Стрэндж: а зачем столько сложностей?

Руссо: а зачем столько вопросов? У тебя сольник был? Понравилось? Еще хочешь?  
(Умный доктор Стрэндж молча пересчитывает вероятности, в результате полвселенной в пыль, все в шоке, зрители выходят из кинотеатра на неверных ногах.)

(Кэрол находит полуживого Тони и тащит домой. Свежевыбритый Стив бежит к кораблю со скоростью дикого оленя)  
Сценаристы и Руссо: куда?! рано, команды не было! Пеппер, какого черта ты так медленно ползешь?

Пеппер, вздыхая: угонишься тут… Да бегу я, бегу.

Сценаристы: так, Тони, сейчас надо наорать на Стива.

Тони, который слабо соображает, чеваще, кроме того что только вот тут вроде был Стив: ...а зачем?

Сценаристы: ну, он же обещал "Вместе", и где это вместе?

Тони, смутно вспоминает: так я ж вроде не позвонил..?

Сценаристы: да пофигу!

Тони орет на Стива, Стив жалобно моргает.

Руссо: так, теперь роняем Тони в обморок, лишние разговоры нам не нужны.

Файги: да пусть мирятся уже.

Руссо: неет, рано еще! (с маньячным блеском в глазах) Пишем: “прошло пять лет”

Все: чтоБЛЯ?!

Файги, сомневаясь: а не перебор?

Руссо: это же пафос! Размах! Драма! Как у взрослых! Бомба будет, точно говорим!

Файги, задумчиво: хм… Ну ок.

Сценаристы: Сейчас подумаем...

Руссо: не надо никаких деталей, поехали дальше. Давайте, доставайте все заначки, кто у нас там еще неохвачен… о, этот, насекомый.

(Сценаристы достают из кармана Скотта, Скотт сразу бежит к кэпу. Кэп хватается за этот повод, надевает чистые трусы и стильную куртку и немедленно едет к Тони)

Тони, стоя на крыльце с ребенком на руках: Стив! Твою мать, а я небрит...и нестрижен! и кофта домашняя!

(Стиву на это все пофигу, но Тони весь разговор смущенно бурчит, несет ерунду и поскорее спроваживает гостей, потому что ему неловко, потом немедленно бежит в мастерскую, хватает хрононавигатор, стремительно бреется и ищет такую же стильную куртку, как у Стива.)

(Приезжает на базу и пользуясь тем, что почти все развеялись и некому помешать, наконец-то говорит со Стивом. Стив сияет и готов на все)  
Сценаристы: э, какое опять все, вы супергерои, вам мир спасать!

(Кэпостарки, вздыхая, расходятся на пионерское расстояние и готовят поход за камнями.  
Но, оказавшись в 2012, подальше от сценаристов и режей, оба немедленно пускаются во все тяжкие, флиртуя про жопу и вводя Скотта в краску и зависть)  
Тони: слушай, а если двинуть еще дальше в прошлое, может эти нас там не достанут?

Стив: а это мысль, я готов.

Скотт: А я?!

Стив, не отрывая глаз от Тони: а ты бери скипетр и дуй на базу, не мешай.

Скотт обиженно дуется, но всем на него пофигу.

Тони: ну, поехали.

Сценаристы и Руссо, хором: КУДА?!

Стэн Ли в 70-х: ААХАХА, маладца внучкИ! Трахайтесь, а не воюйте!

Кэпостарки, выполняя рекомендацию: уже, деда )))

Руссо, пытаясь докричаться в прошлое: какое трахайтесь, у вас там мир, вам его спасать! Совесть есть?

Кэпостарки: ой, кто бы говорил про совесть. Ну блин, ну ладно, сейчас по-быстрому спасем…

Сценаристы, мстительно убивая Наташу: а это чтобы у вас настроение было правильное.

Мстители: вот суки (((

Наташа: вот не зря я не верила в разговоры про сольник.

Файги: да ладно, будет тебе сольник… года через три.

Наташа: Ой, ну нахуй.

Сценаристы, вытаскивая из неведомо откуда еще одного Таноса: а это чтобы вам нескучно было.

Мстители: вотэтоповорот!

Тони, находя Стива под развалинами: еще раз потеряешь щит - пристегну его к тебе наручниками.

Стив: согласен на наручники и без щита. И без костюма.

Тони: оу, договорились. А теперь подъем, быстро валим этого паразита и летим на необитаемый остров, Пятница уже самолет заправляет.

Руссо: дащаззз!

Сценаристы: ну они же все равно убьют Таноса, что мы им сделаем?

Руссо: ну нет, теперь это уже вопрос принципа. Так, кто у нас остался… О, Стрэндж!

(Стрэндж матерится про себя и делает загадочный знак Тони. Тони щелкает перчаткой.)  
Руссо: гениально, доктор! Прямо то, что надо!

(Питер нихрена не понимает и растерянно плачет, Пеппер, которой жмет костюм и которая уже вконец задолбалась, привычно делает трагическое лицо. )  
Стив: да что происходит, почему никто не помогает Тони, где врачи???

Сценаристы, злорадно: скорая застряла в развалинах, а у Стренджа и Кэрол впереди еще по два сольника, поэтому сейчас все красиво горюют и расходятся.

(Все начинают опускаться на колени)  
Стив: да вашу ж мать!!!

Пятница: состояние критическое, но…

Сценаристы: никаких "но", умерла так умерла!

Тони, Стиву: тихо, пусть отвалят.

Сценаристы: так, а теперь снимаем красивую сцену похорон. Где тело?

Стив: какое тело, нет никакого тела, пошли все вон из реанимации!

Сценаристы: а, похер, снимем венок, так еще красивее.

Тони из-под капельницы: снимайте, снимайте, чтоб вы сдохли.

Морган: что вообще происходит? Почему все в черном?

Хэппи: тихо, детка, это у взрослых такие странные бывают развлечения, хочешь бургер?

Морган: конечно хочу!

Фьюри, воровато оглядываясь, сует Стиву наномаску: полезная вещь, пригодится.

Стив уносит камни, возвращается в виде пенсионера и отдает щит Сэму: валите уже с Баки снимать твой сольник, ебитесь теперь со студией без меня.

Кэпостарки едут в путешествие на тропические острова, а Марвелы тем временем снимают второго Паучка.

Питер: эх, мистер Старк, на кого вы нас оставили...

Тони: кто моего ребенка обижает?! Вот я сейчас…!

Стив, вздыхая, собирает чемодан: and here we go again.

**Author's Note:**

> *автор в курсе, что сюжет "Богемской рапсодии" не совсем похож на реальную историю Queen, но очень уж хорошая игра слов получается.


End file.
